Big sisters Lara and Sam: A Tomb raider fan fiction
by Ice-Cream.and.Cuppy-Cake
Summary: Lara has just returned with Sam from her terrible ordeal on the island She hasn't seen her little brother Luke in almost 4 months. Lara then decides to go on another adventure to find more lost treasures and secrets. Realizing Sam is just as much a younger sibling as Luke she takes them with her. Lara must protect both her younger siblings on their journey Picks up after 2013 Game
1. Chapter 1: We'll be home tomorrow

** Big sisters Lara and Sam:A Tomb raider Fan fiction **

Chapter one

2013 present day

Ages: Lara:21 Sam:18 Luke:13

Other characters: John bancoll,Jonah,Reyes,Wilfred

POV: Lara

Lara's POV

I said I'm not going home but I need to go for a while to see my Little brother Luke. He's 13 and I don't know how long I was on the island but I bet he's been worried sick I've been missing him a lot as well. I'll see him then go off on my adventure.

"Excuse me sir?" I said walking up to one of the crew members

"Yeah ma'm"? He said turning to face me

"Do you have any idea how long I was on that island?" I asked

"I think about 3 months" he said

I was a little shocked for a moment "3...3 months" I said

"Yeah" the crew member said

Oh god Luke must think I'm dead I hope he hasn't done something stupid.

"Do you know where I can find a phone it's urgent"

"Here take mine it's got unlimited credit on it" said the crew member

"Thank you" I said

"Anytime" said the crew member

I took the phone and walked over to a corner of the ship away from Jonah Sam and Reyes who watched me curiously. I reached an area away from them I wanted to be on my own when I spoke to Luke. I dialled my home number and it started ringing.

"Hello Croft residence who's speaking" said a old wheezy voice,

It was our family butter Wilfred

"Wilfred it's me Lara!"

"Lady croft great scot Where the hell have you and Samantha been and more importantly how are you alive we saw on the news your ship had crashed we thought you were dead how have you survived"? Said Wilfred sounding shocked.

"It's a very long story I'll tell you later when we get home but how's Luke?" I asked?

"Ok and oh...well Master Luke is in a bad way Lady croft. You see he think's you and Samantha are dead and ever since he saw the news report he's gone into a deep depression. He think's he's got no one left in the world" said Wilfred sadly

"Put him on quickly don't tell him it's me" I said

"But wh..." started Wilfred

"Do as I say please Wilfred" I said

"Yes miss Croft. Master Luke? I heard him call"

"Yes Wilfred" I heard him call from upstairs I presumed

"Come down here someone wants to speak to you" said Wilfred

"I don't want to talk to anyone I told you before" Luke called back

"Please you will want to talk to this person I assure you" said Wilfred

"Unless it's Lara or Sam I don't want to talk to them. said Luke

"Master Luke please just come down and answer the phone" Wilfred said

"Fine then" said Luke and I heard him run down stairs to the phone.

"Hello?" he said

"Hello Baby brother" I said

There was nothing for a moment I guessed that Luke had frozen. Then I heard crying.

"Lara,Lara is that really you?" said Luke. He was crying.

"Yes Darling it's me I promise it's me" I said

"But your dead?" said Luke

"No don't worry I'm alive" I said

"Where have you been for all this time" he said

"It's a long story I said but I'll be home soon Luke ." I said

"Good but Lara I'm sorry" said Luke

"Why are you sorry you haven't done anything " I said confused

"Yes I have I'm sorry for all the times that I was angry with you and I didn't do as I was told I'm sorry I just want my big sisters back" said Luke

"Oh Luke don't be silly I don't care about any of that and don't worry I'll be home soon I've missed you a lot" I said

"I've missed you too Lara lots and lots and Lara?" said luke he was still crying

"Yes?" I asked

"I love you Lara wara said luke

I smiled and cried at the same time. Lara wara was the name he called me when he was little. I always liked it when he did.

"I love you too sweatheart" I said in a shaky voice somewhere between happiness and sadness.

" Luke laughed and then said Lara what's wrong you sound sad?"

I quickly attempted to make my voice sound happier I didn't like my little brother to see me upset because that makes him upset too.

"No I'm fine honey" I said

"good but when will you be home"? Asked Luke

"Tomorrow but late at night you'll be asleep" I said

"Oh please let me stay up to see you and Sam please big sister" Luke pleaded.

I sighed and said "Fine then but just this once you see me then you go to sleep."

"Yes Lara thank you"! said luke

I then heard a bleeping noise which meant the phone was running out of battery

"Luke I have to go now the phone I'm on is running out of battery"

"Don't go Lara please" said Luke

"I have to darling otherwise the phone will run out of charge and it isn't mine" I said

"Ok then" said Luke sadly

"Listen when I get home we're doing whatever you want to do I promise" I said

"You promise? Thank you Lara See you soon I love you lots and tell Sam I said I love her lots too!" said Luke

"Yes and Luke be a good boy I love you too sweetheart and yes I'll tell her" I said

"Bye Lara" said Luke and the phone died

I went back to the crew member who had given it to me

"Thank you for lending me this I'm sorry but it's ran out of charge" I said

"It's ok ma'am it was my pleasure if you don't mind me asking where are you from" he said in a strong American accent.

"I'm British I said I'm from London"

"I thought so we love the British over in the states" he said

"Thank you and we love Americans over in England. Well see you later then sir." I said smiling at him

"Goodbye miss….err sorry what did you say your name was again?" he said

I smiled "I didn't and my name is Lara, Lara croft and you?" I asked

"Lara croft I'll remember that and my name is John Bancoll.

"Pleased to meet you Mr bancoll" I said holding out my hand

"And you Miss Croft" he said and we shook hands.

"see you later then" I said smiling as I walked away back to Jonah, Reyes and Sam who had just woken up.  
"Sam"! I shouted and I ran over to them

Sam saw me and then got up and came running over to me and wrapped her arms around me

"Lara what happened, Where are we where's Himico, where" She asked very quickly.

"Sam, Sam shh for a minute everything's ok now Himico's gone and we got off the islands we're on a ship it's taking us home.

It appears that Sam had not even noticed that she was somewhere different and had just looked for me.

"Did you kill her?" said Sam in a scared tone of voice.

"Yes I did" I said

"And Mathyus" asked Sam?"

"I killed him too" I said

Sam opened her mouth to say something but closed it again and just said "Oh"

"Come on let's go and sit down" I said leading her back to Jonah and Reyes.

We sat down.

"Who was that you were talking to on the phone Lara?" asked Reyes

"No Reyes of course I don't and it was my little brother Luke"

"You didn't say you had a brother how old is he ?" said Reyes

"He's thirteen" I said

"Bless him said Reyes I bet he's missed you"

"Yes he has I've missed him too lots" I said

"Your parents have been looking after him though right?" said Reyes

"My mother and father are both dead Reyes My mother died when I was eight in childbirth giving birth to my brother and my father died 3 years ago of cancer" I said

"I'm sorry Lara I didn't know." Said Reyes who was looking at me sadly

I smiled "don't be sorry" I said

Sam held my hand

"So he only has you?" asked Reyes

"Well me and our family butler Wilfred but mainly me and Sam We've had to mother him all through his life" I said

"I bet you're really protective of him aren't you ?" said Reyes

"I'm fiercely protective of him yes I treat him like a mother would treat her son but he knows I'm not his mother and I'm his older sister and I'll always be that but he's so clingy to me and he hates being apart from me and although he's 13 I still think of him as being about 4 I loved it when he was that age" I said happily and reminiscently

"That's sweet Lara" said Reyes

"I bet he's smart like you huh Lara?" asked Jonah

I laughed "well he's good at languages he can speak fluent Spanish and English" I said

"Woah how'd he learn that?" asked Jonah

"From me" I said

"You speak Spanish fluently Lara" asked Jonah

"Yes I learnt it since I was 10 years old and I taught my brother I can read and speak a bit of Japanese too hence how I was able to read the notes left by the scientists on the island," I said

"That's impressive!" said Jonah

"Thank you Jonah" I said smiling.

Sam who had been in a dose sat up

"Hey guys" she said rubbing her eyes

"We were just talking about Lara's brother did you know she had a little brother sam?" asked Reyes

"Who luke? Yeah of course I'm his big sister Sam !" said Sam

"Oh yes I forgot he calls Sam his sister too" I said laughing

"And"? said Sam folding her arms jokingly

"And she loves him like a little brother just as much as me" I said still laughing

"That's right said Sam I've known him since he was like 3 he's so awesome" said Sam

"Yes sometimes I think Sam's still the same age as my brother !" I said laughing

"Hey" Sam said laughing and swatting me playfully  
"How dare you" I said laughing hitting her back

And before we knew it we were hugging each other and laughing together

"Hey where's my hug"? said Jonah

"And mine"! said Reyes

And we all had a group hug together and I suppose for about half an hour whilst we were having that chat we forgot all about the island but we knew the horror and pain of it would all come back soon enough.

After about another hour it was quite late and I decided to turn in and get some sleep.

"Ok guys I think I'm going to turn in now and get some rest" i said to the others.

"I'll come too" said Sam jumping up happily.

Sam and I shared a cabin in the ship.

"Goodnight my flowers" said Jonah hugging us both

"Night guys" said Reyes hugging us both.

"Night Sam and I said" and walked down the stairs down the corridor and into the cabin together.

Sam got changed in the bathroom while I got changed in the cabin. When we were both in our night dresses we got into our beds.

"Goodnight Sam." I said

"Nighty night Lara" Sam said.

I turned over and drifted into sleep thinking of my brother and how happy he would be when I came home and thinking of happier times that I had when I was younger with Sam and Luke.

Suddenly I awoke it must have been about 1oclock in the morning and I heard a noise I turned over and looked at Sam's bed. The noise was her crying.

"Sam? I said what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing Lara I'm just….thinking of the island. I can't get Himico and that soul ritual out of my head I cant get it all out of my head it hurts so bad." Said Sam sadly

"I can't get it out of my head ethier Sam but it's going to be ok" I said

I got out of bed and went over to sam's bed and said "Sam move over"

She did so and I pulled back the covers and got into bed with her and put my arm around her

"Thanks Lara" she said

"Your welcome Sam" I said

"And Lara?" Sam said

"Yes?" I said

"You know I don't have any siblings" Sam said

"Yes I know why?" I said

"I've always thought of you as an older sister you've always helped me out and took care of me" Sam said

"Thank you Sam I've always thought of you as a little sister and I know Luke thinks of you as another older sister" I said smiling at her.  
Sam smiled and said "Aw I've always thought of Luke as my lil brother as well."

"Well I suppose all three of us are like siblings because we all practically grew up together didn't we ? and you've known Luke only three years less than I've known you since you were born as well." I said

"Oh yeah ! I forgot you had known me for that long when you lived in the states for a bit and I moved back to England with you !" Said Sam happily

"I've got lots of photos of all of us when we were young together on holidays and that" I said

"Oh yeah I remember that one when we went to Spain and I dropped my ice cream so you brought me a new one just cus I asked" said Sam laughing

"haha yes I said smiling and Sam you know because you're in Luke's school well in college you get me" I said

"Yeah what about it?" Sam said

"Promise me you'll look after Luke for me"? I said

"Yeah Lara of course I will I'll try to be a good big sister like you" said Sam

"Thank you Sam because after I've been home for a while I'm going away again" I said

"What?! Lara you can't go away again not so soon please don't not yet leave it a year or two." Said Sam

"I'm sorry Sam but there's so many mysteries out there and mystical places waiting to be discovered I have to go and find them I want to." I said

"But what about me and your brother"? said Sam

"He'll be alright he'll have you to watch over him" I said

"No I won't let you go and neither will he or we're going with you !" Sam said

"No you're not going It's not safe for Luke you saw what the island was like and I'm not putting you through that again" I said

"Please Lara think about it….for me?"

After a pause i said "Ok fine but I'm not making any promises plus Luke has school and you have your studies to do"

"But Lara it's the summer holidays soon so Luke won't have school and neither will I and then after our trip we can go on holiday together all 3 of us !"

"Ok Sam fine I'll think about it but Luke isn't going!" I said

"Yeah he will we can't go without our little brother!" Sam said

"Ok fine I'll think about it Sam" I said laughing

"Thanks big sister!" Sam said

"That's ok little sister! I said laughing now get some sleep or you'll be tired tomorrow!"

"But I wanna stay up" Sam said in a child's voice

"You sound like Luke!" I said smiling

"Do i ? Fine Lara I'll go to sleep" Sam said

"Good girl" I said

Sam laid her head down on my shoulder and I put my arm around her and the covers over both of us.

"Nighty night Lara" Said Sam

"Night Sam"

I'd always of course had Luke as a little brother but I'd always treated Sam as another younger sibling and Luke had always treated her as another older sister. She was as much a part of the family as Luke or me. I laid down next to her and thought of the joy of this time Both of us seeing Luke tomorrow at Croft manner.

**I own nothing except John,Luke and Wilfred. All credit goes to it's respective owners.**

**Hey guys it's ice cream here with a Tomb raider fan fiction! :) I've been a fan of the tomb raider series since i was very young i've played all the games and seen the films. Lara croft is one of my Favorite video game characters She proves you can be a women and be British and still be a complete and utter badass ! and i guess you could say i grew up with her haha. Having just completed the 2013 game of Tomb radier (which by the way i found to be absolutley amazing.) I noticed that Lara treated Sam very much as a sister the way she cared for her and so i wanted to make a Fan fiction where Lara had a younger sibling. My original idea was for her just to have a younger brother but then i thought hey why not add Sam too as a little sister to Lara and older sister to Luke. In the story they all grew up together and are like siblings anyway and all love each other deeply just as siblings of course. Lara stays home for a few months and then decides tp go The first few chapters will be of normal school life for Luke and college for Sam but they go to the same place. Lara's already completed her studies. We will also have flashbacks to when they were younger. The story or my version of it picks up right after the game ends and everything's new so Luke and Lara's mother died giving birth to Luke and their father died a couple of years before the game :( Sam has parents but maybe not forever... xD i know i'm evil but i want to show what younger brother older sister relationships are like and how mothering older sisters can be. :) Lara and Luke can also speak fluent Spanish as that's what i'm learning at the moment and i want to be fluent so bad D: and Sam of course speaks Japanese (as she is Japanese american) but lives in england close to Lara and Luke. I will include plenty of action scenes and shootouts too ! **

**Please rate and review Long live Lara croft !-Ice cream...Hasta la victoria para siempre ! **


	2. Chapter 2:Back to croft manner

**Tomb raider Big sisters Lara and Sam chapter 2**

**Back to croft manner**

**Present day 2013**

**Ages: Lara:21 Sam:18 Luke:13**

_**POV: Lara,Luke**_

**Other characters: Jonah,Reyes.**

Lara's POV

We woke up bright and early next morning. We talked excitedly about seeing Luke later that night and what we would do the next day. We got up and got washed and dressed ,packed up all our possessions and went to the mess hall to have our breakfast. We all ate quickly and John bancoll who I'd met yesterday saw me waved and came over.

"Hey it's you again miss…Croft right?"

"Yes hello Mr Bancoll" I said smiling

"Please just call me John" he said

"Ok John just call me Lara" I said

He was wearing a formal shirt and trousers today not his usual workman's outfit. He had brown hair and green eyes with a large build.

"John this is Sam she's my best friend and unbiological little sister" I said indicating Sam who was standing next to me looking awkward while we spoke.

"Ah hello Sam" John said stretching out his hand

"Pleased to meet you John" said Sam shaking hands with him

"When are you two off?" asked John

"In a hour or two I think but then we have a long journey home" I said

"How long then?" said John

"About 8 hours" said Sam

"8 hours jezz!" said John

We laughed and then John said

"So Lara I'm coming over to England in a few weeks for lets say business do you think I could erm have your phone number?" Nervously shuffling his feet

"Erm yes ok I said quite taken aback and Sam was trying to supress her giggles".

I wrote it down and handed it to him.

"Thanks he said I'll call you sometime. Have a safe trip and I'll hopefully see you when I come to England." Said John

"Yes I hope so too thank you John you too" I said smiling at him

"See you then said John bye Sam nice to have met you" said John as he walked away.

After he had gone to the other end of the table . Sam said "Lara's got a boyfriend Lara's got a boyfriend"

"Sam! I said stop saying that" though I couldn't supress a giggle myself. I know I'd only met him twice and we'd hardly spoken but he was charming I suppose in a American way. Maybe I'd invite him to the manner when he came to England.

"Well it's true" Sam said with a wink

"Say that one more time and I'll…" I said

"You'll what?" Sam said laughing

"This" and I swatted her playfully

"Ouch that hurt so so bad" Sam said sarcastically

"It will if you carry on teasing little sister" I said smiling at her

"Whatever Lara" Sam said smiling too

"Come on let's finish eating" I said

So we sat down with Jonah and Reyes and finished our breakfast. Then we went and got our bags as we arrived at the port where a plane was waiting to take us back. We hung back for a bit to say goodbye to Jonah and Reyes.

"Goodbye Jonah I want to see you again soon ok please keep in touch…i…I" I said fighting back tears. We'd been through so much together and he had helped me and gave me confidence and made me believe I could do things he was and had been my guardian and protector and above all my friend I didn't want to leave him. But then it all came out and I burst into tears.  
"Lara please don't cry my little flower I don't want to see you cry I'll see you soon I promise I will I'm not going to not do what Lara croft says I want to live" he said

I smiled slightly and then Jonah held out his arms and I ran and wrapped my arms around his torso and lied my head on his big chest.

"Jonah I don't want you to leave me I want you to stay I want you to stay with me" I said still crying.

"I'm maybe leaving I'll always be with you and I'm only a phone call away I want you to call me as soon as you get home ok do you hear me?" Jonah said in his deep slow voice.

I nodded and hugged him again. After a few moments we separated and I went over to say goodbye to Reyes. Sam was hugging her and crying and she was hugging her back. I presumed that they'd said some words of farewell before like me and Jonah had.

After a while they let go and Sam went over to say goodbye to Jonah while I stayed with Reyes.

"Lara she began I just want you to know I'm so sorry for ever doubting you on that island you saved my ass lots of times and you're really one of my closest friends. Just please forgive me" she finished looking at me.

"Oh Reyes I said hugging her yes of course I'll forgive you that's all in the past now and you're one of my closest friends too" I said smiling

After a while we let go.

"Call me when you're home so I know you're safe." Said Reyes

"Will do" I said smiling

As Sam and I walked off of the ship to the stairs to get on the plane we turned and waved at Jonah and Reyes who were waving back crying just as we were. I also saw John Bancoll waving at us with a smile on his face and I waved back. As we sat down in the planes surprisingly comfy seats I saw that Sam was still crying I put my arm around her and she smiled.

"Don't cry Sam we'll see them again soon enough I promise" I said

"I hope so" Said Sam.

We put the headphones of our music players in and sat back in our seats beginning our long journey home and looking forward to seeing Luke later.

* * *

Luke's POV

I've got changed for bed and I'm sitting in my room waiting for Lara and Sam to come home. I've missed them both so much. They're my older sisters well Sam is practically my older sister even if we're unrelated but I still can't wait for them to get here. I'm so tired I feel as if I need to keep my eyes open with match sticks. But I need to stay awake to see them. I love them more than anything but sometimes they're so overprotective of me. I don't mind but sometimes it annoys me. Most of the time I'm glad they are. They've both filled the gap left when mother died although I didn't know her Lara's showed me pictures of her. If someone asked me who would I pick out of Lara and Sam I couldn't choose between them. Sam's mental and fun and she always makes me laugh. Lara's more serious though and she's always telling me to revise so I do well in my exams. You wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of her when she's angry though or neither of them for that matter when it comes to me.

I can think of plenty of times when someone hurt me or made me upset and Lara and Sam were both there helping me. We all go to the same place for our education it's an odd place it covers all the years from nursery through to university. Lara used to there but she's 21 so she's completed all her studies and of course got top marks in every subject. Sam still goes here though because she's only 18 and she watches out for me and helps me study just like Lara used to and still does when I'm at home. Sam told me that when she first started going to the school and moved her way up through the school Lara always had her back and watched out for her. I like school but I get bullied for being the rich kid a lot. No one ever used to hurt me as they knew that Lara and Sam would just come and hurt them if they hurt me. Since they've been gone though the bullying's got worse. Sam said that she used to be bullied too for being Japanese American. Lara had made them stop though . I don't care where she's from she's still and always going to be my older sister. I look up to both of them and as they're both explorers that's what I want to be when I grow up.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" I screamed and I ran down all of the stairs to press the buzzer which opened the door. I pressed it the door unlocked and opened. Lara and Sam were standing in the door way. I looked at them for a moment unable to speak. And then Lara said

"Where's our cuddle then?"

I ran to them and literally jumped into Lara's outstretched arms and hugged her tightly.

Then Sam said "Hey don't I get a hug?" and I hugged her tightly too and we all started to laugh.

"Guys"? I said still hugging them both

"Yeah?" they both said

"I love you both so so much" I said

"We love you too darling" Lara said

"Yeah we love you too Luke our best lil bro in the world" said Sam smiling at me

Lara put me down and I said "So where's Roth and Grim and Alex and Jonah and Reyes?" I said very fast practically buzzing with happiness and excitement now.

Sam and Lara looked at each other and Lara knelt down so she was at my level "Darling come with us and sit down we need to tell you some things" she said

"Lara are you sure we should tell him"? asked Sam

"Tell me what?" I asked?

"Yes Sam he needs to know Come with us" said Lara stretching out her hand I took it and Sam followed behind me into the living room and I sat down on one of the many sofas and Lara knelt down in front of me while Sam sat beside me

"So what are you going to tell me?" I said looking at them curiously

"Well said Lara taking both of my hands in hers Roth and Alex and Grim…they're….they're dead Luke"

"They're what? I said….no no that's not true Lara"

I couldn't believe it and I didn't want to believe it I'd always really liked Grim and Alex and Roth was an old friend of the family I always thought he could survive anything.

"I'm sorry baby but it is" said Sam putting her arm around me

My eyes filled with tears and I began to cry "What about Jonah and Reyes?" I said in a small voice

"Don't worry they're ok they're alive" Said Sam

Lara was looking concerned though and she got up and sat on my other side

"Litsen we don't want you to cry darling everything's ok now they're in a better place now aren't they?" She said

I nodded and said "It's just hard that's all"

"I know it is baby" said Sam

"Guys I've got something to tell you too" I said

"What is it?" said Sam

"I'm….i'm being bullied again" I said and tears started falling down my cheeks non stop

"What?!" said Sam angrily she was never normally angry

"Aw sweatheart well they wont be able to hurt you any more tomorrow because Sam will be there with you and she wont let them hurt you will you Sam?" said Lara

"If anyone wants to hurt you they'll have to go through me first" said Sam

"Thanks" I said still crying

"If they keep doing it I'll go and speak to the headmaster again" said Lara

"That won't work" I said sadly

"We won't let anyone hurt you Luke we promise" said Sam

"Yes we promise Luke we love you so much" said Lara

I smiled slightly but I was still crying

"Come here darling give me a cuddle" Lara said opening her arms  
"And me"! said Sam

I jumped into Lara's arms and she hugged me tightly Sam hugged both of us too and Lara put her free arm around Sam

After a while we all let go "Luke where's Wilfred I've only just realized I haven't seen him yet" Said Lara

"He's upstairs asleep I think and he's done a good job looking after me you know Lara" I said

"I bet he has said Lara I'll be back in a minute" kissing me on the cheek as she walked out leaving Sam with me.

"Sam"? I said

"Yeah honey?" said Sam

"You know I'm not your real little brother" I said

"hmmmm" Sam said in a slightly hurt tone of voice

"No no Sam I didn't mean it like that but it's just if you saw another boy better than me would you replace me"?

"Luke why would you think that? Of course I wouldn't ever replace you you're the only little brother for me and I love you baby" Sam said and I edged over to her and hugged her around her middle and laid my head down on her. And she kissed me on the cheek too.

"Sam I'm not a baby you know I am 13" I said

Sam laughed "I know that but to me and Lara you're still about 3"

"Why?" I said confused

"Because you're our little brother of course and in our eyes you'll never be grown up Ask Lara I bet she thinks of me as younger than I am cus she's my older sister as well as yours." Said Sam

I smiled and said "Sam if my friends aren't at school or something or I'm bored can I come and find you ?"

"Yeah course you can" said Sam

"What if your with your friends though"? I asked

"So what if I am you'll always be more important. Apart from passing my exams looking after you is my main priority" Said Sam.

"Thanks Sammy" I said

"It's ok Luke" said Sam

Lara came back in and sat down then looking sad  
"What's up Lara wara?" I said looking at her

"Nothing darling" she said smiling at me I didn't believe her though.

"Guys it's time for me to go now I think it's getting late and I haven't seen my parents yet" said Sam

"Ok I'll get a car to take you?" said Lara

"No it's ok I'd rather walk" said Sam happily as she got up and picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Bye Sam see you tomorrow" said Lara giving Sam a big hug

"Bye big sister and yeah sure you'll see me when I bring Luke back from school. " said Sam

She then turned to me and opened her arms "Come here baby"

I ran to her and gave her a big hug  
"Bye big sis see you tomorrow"

"I'll pick you up about 8:15,I love you" said Sam

"I love you too Sammy night night" I said

"I love you as well Lara hugging her again as Lara faked being upset night guys" said Sam and she walked down the path and Lara clicked the buzzer to open the gates and sam walked off into the night.

"Now you go on off to bed I'll be in a in a minuite to say goodnight to you" said Lara

"Lara I said you don't need to say goodnight to me anymore I'm not a baby" I said

She gave me a don't mess with me look and said "I'm saying goodnight to you whether you like it or not." Said Lara

"Oh fine" I said as I went upstairs and into my room and got into bed. After about 10 minutes Lara came in.

"Hey Luke are you warm enough" said Lara

"Yes Lara"

"Do you want me to go and get you some hot chocolate"?

"No Lara"

"Do you want me to go and get you a film to watch from downstairs?"

"No Lara ! I said listen if I want something I'll tell you stop annoying me!"

"Goodnight then" Lara said in a hurt voice and closed the door

What had I done? I didn't mean to shout at her like that she was only trying to see if I was ok. I haven't seen her in almost 4 months she could've died and I've upset her. I felt sad and ashamed so I got up out of bed and opened the door and climbed the stairs to the second landing to Lara's bedroom which was the 1st door on the right.

I pressed my ear to the door and I heard her crying my body flooded with guilt. I hadn't seen my older sister cry in maybe years and worst of all I'd mad her cry by shouting at her. I had to make it up with her.

I knocked twice than went in. Lara was lying in bed crying tears falling down her cheeks. Onto her quilt.

"Lara! I said she looked around in surprise but not before I had jumped on her bed and said Lara I'm sorry I shouted at you I know you were only trying to make sure I was alright I'm sorry please don't cry I love you so much and I've missed you I shouldn't have shouted at you please forgive me" I said and kissed her on the cheek.

Lara sat up and said "Luke oh Luke don't be silly it's ok I love you too but it's not about that"

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise"

"Then what is it about?" I said

" It's just when I was on that island that's all I saw some terrible things and I did some terrible things. Things that I'm not proud of at all and I can't get it out of my head." Said Lara

"What did you do?" I said

"Nothing…nothing I can't tell you you're too young" Lara said

"Please tell me Lara you can tell me" I said holding her hand

She sighed as she knew that when I wanted to know something I wouldn't stop until I knew.

"I killed people Luke said Lara in self defence they took Sam and I had to get her back

"I understand Lara"

"That's not all the details but I'll tell you the rest when you're older ok" said Lara

"Ok Lara" I said and then I wrapped my arms around her middle and hugged her tightly and then I said Lara can I stay with you tonight"

Lara nodded and said "Yes Luke of course you can in fact want you to"

She pulled back the covers and I got in next to her

"Lara?"

"Yes Luke?"

"You promise me never to go away again?" I asked

I had been expecting her to say that she promises but then She said "No darling I cant promise you that"

"Wha…what" I said shocked

"I cant promise you that because after I've been here for a few months I'm going on another trip" said Lara

"Where?" I said

"To China and other places too Lara said there's some legendary artifacts that I want to look for" said Lara

"Then I'm coming with you and Sam is too I've always wanted to be an explorer like you." I said

"No you're not it's just me "said Lara

"Lara you can't do this to me you've only been home a night and you're already thinking about going away again where I wont see you or be able to talk to you? Do you know what it was like when you were away? I thought both of my older sisters were dead. I cried every single night I couldn't concentrate on my school work Lara you and Sam you're not just my sisters and my guardians you're my best friends too. I didn't say it enough before you left but I love both of you more than anything. If you're going somewhere and I get hurt or even killed at least I'll be with you guys when I do…please Lara let me go with you the summer holidays are here soon anyway so I'll have time off."

I finished my speech leaving Lara looking slightly stunned with tears still on her face she said nothing and then just pulled me into a hug.

"Luke I'm sorry you had to go through that. Of course you can come with me and Sam can as well but you'll have to do everything I or Sam tell you without question even if I or Sam tell you to leave us and run you will have to do as we tell you" said Lara

"But Lara I cant leave yo-" I said but Lara cut me off

"Luke if you don't agree than you're not going" said Lara

"But Lara?" I said

"Luke agree to this or you're not going end of story"

"Fine I agree" I said defeated

"Good and Luke?" said Lara

"Yes Lara?"

She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around me tighter

"I love you too baby" said Lara

"Thanks Lara I said and Lara can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course you can what is it?"

"What….what was mother like?"

I felt Lara freze when I asked her that.

"I'm sorry it's fine you don't have to answer" I said

"No Luke it's fine I just hadn't expected it that's all I'll tell you. She was smart and beautiful she had brown hair like ours and brown eyes. She had a love for exploring too that's how she and father got together. I remember she was always speaking about you and what she was going to do when she had you and then she had you and she….she died."

"So indirectly I killed her?" I said sadly

"No no no Luke don't ever think that ever. No you didn't kill her sometimes things just happen that we can't change it wasn't your fault it was nobody's fault" said Lara

"Did she say anything to you before she died?" I said

"Yes she told me that she wasn't going to be able to see me anymore and I had to look after you" Lara said sadly

"I'm sorry Lara" I said

"Don't be sorry darling it's not your fault"

"Lara can you sing to me? The one you always used to sing to me"? I asked

"Of course I can" said Lara and she began to sing in a beautiful and soft voice

Of all the money that ere I had, I spent it in good company.

And of all the harm that ere I've done, alas was done to none but me.

And all I've done for want of wit, to memory now I cannot recall.

So fill me to the parting glass. Goodnight and joy be with you all.

Of all the comrades that ere I had, they're sorry for my going away,

And of all the sweethearts that ere I had , they wish me one more day to stay,

But since it falls unto my lot that I should rise while you should not,

I will gently rise and I'll softly call, "Goodnight and joy be with you all!"

I couldn't remember anything else then as I fell asleep but I was happy as I fell asleep in the arms of one of the people I loved most in the world and I was looking forward to school with Sam tomorrow.

**Awww ! I enjoyed making this chapter! Sorry for all the hugs but in each chapter i want to emphasize how much they all love each other.**

**Luke shared moments alone with both Lara and Sam in this chapter i did that so you know that he loves them both equally and Lara calls Luke darling because i think that's typically British and Sam calls Luke Baby because i think that's typically american :P John bancoll will be back later in the story too. The next chapter is them at school and then after the adventure begins ! :D Please review i haven't had any yet :( and the song that Lara sings to Luke was "The parting glass" which is an old Irish/Scottish traditional folk song :D **

**Hasta siempre !-Ice cream :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Sam's big mistake

**WARNING PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING: This chapter contains major references to Suicide and the bullies in this chapter say some Racist comments directed towards Asian Americans. If you are American or Asian or suicide is something upsetting for you for whatever reason,please note that no offence whatsoever was intended towards anyone at all. I have deepest respect and i love people from other countries ! This is just what i thought bullies would say to people of that ethnic origin. I have nothing against anyone of any Ethnic background. You do not have to read this chapter if you do not want to. Please don't be offended by anything. Thank you for reading. **

**Tomb raider fanfiction**

**Chapter 3 School Time**

2013 present day

Ages: Lara 21 Sam:18 Luke:13

Other characters : Bullies, Mr Dante ,Rachel, Emma, Jackie,(Sam's friends)Liam, Jack,(Luke's friends)

POV: Sam,Luke

Luke's POV

I woke up lying down with Lara lying next to me with her arms around me. I was about to wake her when she started to stir anyway.

"Morning Lara" I said to her brightly

"Morning Darling" she said rubbing her eyes

"What time am I going to school today"? I asked

"Sam said she's going to pick you up at around 8:15" said Lara.

"Ok I said smiling I'll go and get ready"

I got up off of the bed and I saw a framed picture on Lara's bedside table I picked it up and looked at it. It was off Lara Sam and me when we were younger. Lara looked to be about 15 or 16 and had her arms around me I look about 7 or 8 and Sam was next to Lara and had her arms around me too she looked about my age now 13. Behind us was a man with brown hair and brown eyes like Lara. He was wearing a brown bomber jacket a jumper and blue jeans and he was crouching down behind us smiling.

"Lara"? I said

"mmmm"? she said still half asleep

"I miss father" I said sadly

Lara opened her eyes and sat up "ah you're looking at one of my favourite pictures and I miss him too darling" She said

"I was so upset when he died" I said

"So was I darling" She said

After a moments silence I said "Well I'm going to get ready for school"

"Alright then" Lara said

I gave her a quick hug and then went and had a shower, got dressed and went downstairs. I made myself from toast buttered it and sat down at the dining room table. We never really spoke about our father it was too upsetting for us. After a few minutes Lara came down stairs and into the dining room. She had her hair in her usual pony tail and was wearing a purple tank top, brown jacket and trousers and black boots.

"Oh you've done your breakfast? I was going to make it for you" She said

"No it's alright Lara I made it myself" I said

I finished my breakfast and went to get my school bag ready. Once I had finished that I went and sat down to wait for Sam Lara came and sat next to me and put her arm around me.

"Te quiero Hermana mayor" (I love you older sister) I said smiling

"Y te quiero tambien hermanito"(I love you too Little brother) said Lara smiling back

I loved it when we spoke in Spanish because not many people could understand what we were saying and sometimes I liked it better that way I mostly insulted people in Spanish if they annoyed me which was most of the time.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door

"Sam's here I'll get it"Lara said

She walked out into the hall to the door and I followed behind her.

Lara opened the door Sam was standing there and said "Hey guys"! the second we opened the door. She gave Lara a big hug. She looked at me and I smiled at her and she said "Hey baby do I get a good morning hug?" I ran over to her and hugged her which made her laugh. As I let go of her I caught a glimpse of her face close up. She had a cut under one eye and a bruse on her cheek.

"Sam what happened to you?" I asked her

"What"? she said

"Your face you have a cut and a bruse on it" I said

"What?" Lara said walking around to where Sam was standing to take a look at her.

Sam hastily tried to cover it up "It's nothing guys really it's nothing forget it" She said

"Sam show me now" Lara said

"But Lara it's nothing" Sam said

"Show me…now" Lara said

Sam lowered her arms defeated she knew that Lara's big sister mode was kicking in and she wouldn't stop nagging sam until she showed her her face.

Lara looked at it and then said "Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter Lara can we talk about it later please I promise I'll tell you then" Sam said

"Fine but you better tell me later when you bring Luke back I want a full explanation" Lara said with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah I will. Come on Luke it's time for school" Sam said looking at me.

"Ok then" I said walking over towards Sam and putting my bag on my back

"Have a good day and be careful both of you, Luke you do everything Sam tells you to do and most importantly stay safe" said Lara opening her arms so I could give her a hug after a while she let go of me and kissed me on the cheek and then went to give Sam a hug.

"See you later Lara wara" I said waving at her as I walked out through the gate with Sam.

"See ya Lara!" said Sam waving too

Lara waved back and then shut the door.

"Get in then you" Sam said to me as I opened the car door and sat in the passenger seat.

As we pulled out of the drive way and started to drive along the main road that led to school I said "Sam"?

"Yeah baby?" Sam said with her eyes still on the road

"Are you sure you're alright?" I said

"Yeah…yeah Luke I'm fine" she said but I didn't believe her.

I leant forward and kissed her on her cheek which made her smile.

"Listen to me no one's gonna hurt you today Luke I promise I won't let anyone hurt you" She said

"I know" I said

We sat in silence for the rest on the journey. About 20 minutes later we arrived at the big school with a sign post next to it saying "Godsworth academy"

"God it's been a long time since I've been here" Sam said and I knew she was thinking of her time on the island.

We both got out and Sam walked around to me and said "Are those your friends Luke over there?"

Sure enough when I looked to where she was pointing I saw my friends Liam and Jack waving at me. Then I heard someone call my name or my second name at least

"Hey croft! said a deep voice. It was one of the people who bullied me Jordan Mitchel. You're going down you hear me" He said menacingly. Two other boys behind him laughed. They were the other two people who bullied me Micheal Adsworth and Bill Patrick. They were all standing right behind us. They were all wearing the same black jacket over their Green school uniform with the symbol of a tiger inside the mouth of a skull on the back. They are all part of a gang they call the tigers. The gang only has those 3 as members and some others that have joined out of fear of being beaten up but they must not have arrived at school yet. They were feared and respected by everyone at the school even the teachers remained as far away from them as possible unless they were telling them off or they had to teach them in a class of course. They'd moved here when Sam and Lara were away so they'd never seen them before. The ones that had bullied me when Sam and Lara had been around had been kicked out of the school and I was hoping the same would happen to these three They were all Sam's age 18 and were twice as tall twice as strong and twice as fast as me. When I saw them I immediately hid behind Sam terrified. Sam must of saw how scared I looked. I also never normally hid behind ethier Sam or Lara unless I was really scared. She turned around and stepped in front of me glaring at the three I saw she had her hands clenched into fists.

"You're not gonna touch him" Sam said in a voice filled with rage that I had never heard her use before.

"Oh who are you then His girlfriend?" Said Jordan laughing the other two boys started laughing too.

"No I'm his big sister and if you dare go near my little brother you're gonna regret it." Said Sam still in that voice

"Ohh we're so scared of a chink American" said Jordan again still laughing

Sam momentarily looked shocked. I stepped out from behind her with my fists clenched as well I don't care if they beat me up that was the most offensive and upsetting thing that you could say to Sam and I know how much she hated being picked on because she's Japanese American.

"Don't you dare call my sister that she isn't Chinese she's Japanese you racist idiots!" I shouted at them

"Or what?" Jordan said

"I'll I'll…" I said at a loss for what to say. I eventually fell silent.

"Exactly you'll do nothing" said Jordan

"How is she your sister anyway? Said Bill Patrick. You're not a chink"

"She is my sister I don't care where she's from"! I shouted

"You don't even deserve to be going to this school you chink and you're an American!" said Bill

"I'm Japanese American!" said Sam

"Whatever go back to your own country" said Bill

"Come on lads said Michael let's get to our first pointless lesson of the day".

The three of them walked off laughing and stretching their eyes with their fingers trying to upset Sam

Sam knelt down to me and said "Alright then Luke you got all your stuff yeah?" very quickly in a trembling voice.

"Sam are you ok?" I said

"Remember to come and find me if you need anything and if they say anything you tell a teacher or come and tell me ok" She said ignoring my other question.

"Sam? Answer me are you ok?" I asked her again

"Have a good day I love you" she said ignoring my question for the second time as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder and gave me a kiss on my cheek then ran off covering her eyes with her arm I could hear her crying until she ran to far for me to hear and I lost sight of her because she went through the door of the school.

I can't believe it. Sam's always been so happy and full of life. She normally was the one cheering me up. I hated seeing either of my sisters upset. I just wanted to run after Sam and give her a cuddle but I know she wanted to be left alone. I had to tell Lara about this.

I walked over to my friends Liam and Jack

"Hi Luke are you alright mate were those guys giving you a hard time again?" asked Liam

"A bit but they upset my sister" I said

"Sam?" asked Jack

"Yeah" I said

"What did they say to her"? Asked Liam

"They were being really horrible to her because she's Japanese American and calling her Chinese and telling her to go back to her own country." I said

"That's horrible !" said Jack

"I know" I said

"Go and talk to her and see if she's ok" suggested Liam

"No I will later after second lesson she likes to be left alone when she's upset." I said

"Alright then mate but we'll always stick up for you and her anytime" said Jack

Liam nodded too.

"Thanks guys you're both great friends give me a minute I need to tell my other sister what's happened." I said

"Anytime mate and ok Lara isn't it ?" asked Liam

"Yes" I said

"She was away for a couple of months weren't she ? they both were" said Liam

"Yes they both were" I said

"Where did they go?" Jack

"To some island or somewhere on a trip it doesn't matter." I said

They didn't mention the subject further because they knew when I said I didn't want to talk about something I didn't want to talk about It.

I took out my phone and selected to call Lara on my contact list. I put the phone to my ear where it started to ring.

"Hello"? Came Lara's voice from the other end of the phone

"Sis it's me" I said

"Luke is everything alright?" She asked in a anxious voice

"Well with me yes with Sam no" I said

"What's happened?" she asked

"Well before I went into school the people who bully me came up to us and they were being really racist to Sam because she's Japanese American. She ran off crying" I said

I heard Lara sigh "Oh not that again she said ok then Just leave her Luke she likes to be alone when she's upset for a little while"

"I know I was going to go and see her after second lesson" I said

"Yes go and see her then" said Lara

"I was going to send her a text to let her know I'm there for her. Can I do that?" I said

"Yes you can but if she doesn't respond just leave her alright?" said Lara

"Ok then" I said

"Be a good boy Luke and look after yourself be careful I love you so much Look after Sam for me Call me and let me know if anything else happens." said Lara

"Bye Lara I love you too and I'll look after her and I will call you I promise" I said

"Good boy bye Luke" Lara said I ended the call.

"Come on let's get to lesson 1" I said to Jack and Liam

We walked in and I started to text Sam

* * *

Sam's POV (10 minutes earlier)

I kissed Luke on the cheek ignored his question again and I Ran as fast as I could towards the door I started to cry I couldn't take this anymore. First the Island, my parents abuse me and now this again. I didn't want Luke to see me cry I was supposed to be the responsible one.

I ran to the bathroom on the way I saw my friends Rachel, Emma and Jackie.

"Hey Sam what's wro-" Jackie said but I ran past and didn't answer and ran into the bathroom I ran into one of the cubicles and locked the door behind me and sat down crying uncontrollably. Everything from the island started coming back into my head in painful stabs of thought like a knife. It was everything, Himico ,Mathyus, The Oni the Solari Lara had to kill and the ones I had to kill with Jonah and Reyes everything. Then all the racist comments towards me all the feelings people had made me feel before and now. Then last night when I went home and my parents…They hit me a lot of times because I didn't contact them when I was on the island even though I had no way of doing it. They don't even care that I got hurt or almost died. They just care about their reputation and what me being involved in a life threating situation will reflect on them as parents. I haven't told Lara and Luke yet. Luke would be really sad if he knew and Lara would be so angry if she knew anyone was hurting me and I didn't want to put her through that again especially since what'd she been through on the island was almost enough to push her over the edge.

I've had enough of life I can't go through with this anymore I have to escape I have to end jt. I did something I swore I'd never to again I retrieved a small tin out of my bag and took of the lid inside was a small blade. I took it out and brought it to my wrist. Just when I was going to "end it" my phone buzzed I took it out. I'd had a text from Luke. I went to read it.

"Sam I hope you're alright don't listen to them I don't care where you're from you're my beautiful funny awesome big sister and I love you so much please cheer up. I'll be there to see you soon."

I looked at it and thought of what I was doing. I thought of Luke and Lara. I knew they cared about me but they'd get over it if I wasn't here anymore. Besides I wasn't really a part of their family anyway. I loved them more than anything but I still couldn't go through with this anymore. I texted Luke back to tell him where I was and then.

I got some paper out of my bag and started to write a note to Luke and Lara saying what I was doing. I brought the blade to my wrist….

* * *

**Luke's POV**

Finally second lesson was over I could go and see Sam. I said goodbye to my friends. I checked my phone Sam had text me back. Her text only said "In the bathroom" I deduced that she meant the girls bathroom. Of course I wasn't supposed to go in there but this could be an emergency. I knocked and asked if anyone was in there. No one answered I opened the door slowly. What I saw made me scream. I saw Sam lying on the floor not moving with her eyes closed. Blood was dripping from a cut on her wrist and there was a blade in her other hand shining in the light.

I ran over to her and dropped to my knees beside her.

"Sam,Sam wake up please wake up" I sad shaking her.

I saw a piece of paper lying on her body I picked it up with a shaking hand I read it in my head.

Dear Lara and Luke

If you find this well I'm sure you will find it you won't ever see me again. I've had enough of life I can't go through with this anymore. The racist comments, the experience on the island…and my parents hit me the night before last that's why I had the marks on my face I didn't know how to tell you so I sort of didn't I didn't want to upset you. Even though you're probably upset from reading this and seeing me like this… But I just want you to know both of you even though I wasn't really a part of your family biologically I loved you both so so so much.

Luke you were the best little brother anyone could have in the entire world. I love you so much just remember that you're always gonna be my baby brother always. You listen to Lara and do everything she says for me alright and you get good exam results and get a good job that's how you can remember me just do that for me live a good life and be a good boy.

Lara you were the best big sister and the best friend in the whole world I know that this seems a selfish thing to do but just remember that I loved you so much you were my role model and I wanted to be like you that's why I came to the island with you I wanted to be an explorer just like my big sister. Now you look after Luke for me and make sure he get's through life ok. I'll haunt you if you don't haha. Look after yourself big sis I love you!

I love you both and I always will.

Lots and lots of Love and kisses

Sam X

I read the note again a few times and then I did the one think I knew I had to do I took out my phone and called Lara

"Hello?" said Lara's voice

"Lara….Lara" I said still crying.

"Luke? What's wrong baby?"

"It's Sam she's….she's"

"She's what?" said Lara sounding worried now

"She's dead Lara she's dead!" I said crying harder than ever

"She's wha….what….no she isn't Luke don't be stupid!" said Lara.

"Lara she is ! She left a note saying why she killed herself.." I said

"I don't believe you !"

"Come here and see for yourself"!

"Fine I'll be down there soon look just stay with her don't leave her side what ever you do no matter what anyone says."

"Ok" I said crying even harder.

I put the phone down and back into my pocket and grasped Sam's hand in my own leant down and kissed her cheek.

"Sam wake up please please wake up I love you so much Lara loves you so much. I've only just got you back why did you have to do this to us why? I want you to come back and give me a cuddle I want you back" I said. I laid down next to her and wrapped my arm around her.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door "Hello this is Mr Dante I heard crying is every one ok" came a voice

Thank goodness a teacher who I knew very well and that I knew spoke Spanish.

"Señor Dante Mi Hermana está muerto"(Mr Dante my sister is dead) i said

"Luke ¿es tu? (is it you?) he said

"Si Sam esta muerto necesito tu ayuda por favor pero No me voy a dejar hasta Lara está aquí (yes Sam is dead i need your help but i'm not leaving until Lara is here.)

"Si claro Luke ¿puedo entrar por favor?" (Yes of course Luke can i come in")

"Si" (yes) I said still crying

He came in and momentarily looked socked at seeing Sam lying there. He knelt down next to me and put a hand on my shaking shoulder.

"I'm sorry Luke" said Mr Dante

He took out his phone and dialled 3 numbers

"I'm calling an ambulance ok Luke?" he said

I nodded.

We sat in silence for a few minutes which was only punched by Mr Dante saying the details down the phone for the ambulance. After a few more minutes I heard someone's running footsteps and someone calling my name.

"Lara I'm in here!" I shouted.

Next minute she had come skidding into the room then she stopped dead as her eyes fell upon Sam. Her eyes filled with tears and she collapsed to her knees beside Sam I'd never seen her lose control before.

I moved over towards her I was still crying myself.

"Lara"? I said

She looked around at me. It seems she had only just noticed that I was there. Or at least that's what her expression said to me. She took the letter from my hand and started to read it. After she had finished She just looked at me and then wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. This one wasn't like all the other hugs she gave me she was hugging me like she didn't want to let go of me. To be quite honest I didn't want her to let go of me. I needed her and I know she needed me too. After a while though she did let go of me. Lara then turned her head towards Mr Dante. Lara had known him from when she used to go to school here he had been her favourite teacher and helped her when father had died.

She looked at him and then she hugged him as well. He patted her back and simply said "I'm sorry Lara". After a while we heard the Ambulance sirens outside. Someone must have told them where we were because minutes later we heard running footsteps and next thing we knew 4 men in paramedics uniforms had burst through the door. One of them knelt down next to Sam.

"When did this happen"? Asked one of them.

"I'm not sure I said it must have been about half an hour ago that she did it because I text her about 20 minutes ago and she responded about 10 minutes later."

"Ok it was suicide yes?" he asked again

I nodded

"Wait"! Said another paramedic who was examining Sam's cut wrist.

"What?" Lara asked

"Her cut isn't that deep she's still alive!" he said

"What?" Lara and I shouted together?

"Are you sure of this?" said Mr Dante

"Yes..yes I think so" said the Paramedic

"Can you save her?" Lara asked

"Yes yes I think so come on let's get her on the stretcher." He said.

All of us managed to lift Sam up and get her on the stretcher that the paramedics had brought in. The paramedics then began to wheel her out of the room. Lara looked at me smiled grabbed my hand and said "Mr Dante are you coming too?"

"No I'll stay here and tell the school's what's happened good luck call me when she wakes up" he said hugging us both once again

"Gracais por tu ayuda!" (Thank you for your help!) I said

"De nada Luke" (you're welcome Luke) he said raising an arm in farewell. Lara and I chased after the paramedics waving at Mr Dante whilst we ran.

* * *

Sam's POV

What the….Where am I. My vision is blurred. Is this heaven? Shimatta(shit) I can hear voices too.

"She's waking up" said an familiar voice.

I opened my eyes and I saw Lara and Luke staring and smiling at me.

"Great I can't even kill myself properly.!" I said angrily

Luke burst into tears. I just realized what I'd said. I just made my baby brother cry. I'd never done that before.

"Luke…Luke I'm sorry baby I'm sorry come here" I said as I opened my arms to him. He climbed onto my bed and gave me a giant hug. He then began to cry into my hospital gown.

"What were you thinking Sam why would you do that?" said Lara

" I don't know Lara it's just….i…I didn't think I was good enough the things those guys said to me the island and my parents…Did Luke show you the letter?"

"Yes but Sam why didn't you just talk to us about it we could've helped you. We still can but you need to let us help you." Said Lara

"I will Lara I promise no more secrets" I said

"About your parents…..If you want you can move into Croft manner" Lara said

"Really I can?" I said smiling

"Yes of course you can the only reason you didn't before is because I thought you wanted to stay with your parents" said Lara smiling

"Also Sam what you said on the letter you may not be related to us biologically but you might as well be we both love you so much and you must never forget that do you hear me"? She said

I smiled "I love you too both of you more than anything. Thank you Lara" I said

She smiled and gave me a tight hug and kissed my cheek in a sisterly way.

"You scared us you know" said Luke who had stopped crying and was lying on my bed with his head resting on my chest with my arm around him.

"I know I'm sorry Luke I'm sorry both of you I'll never do anything like that again" I said stroking Luke's head.

"Promise"? he said

"Promise" I replied.

Lara smiled too and said "Come on Luke we better go now it's getting late and Sam needs her rest."

"You need to go now what time is it?" I asked

"11:00pm visiting hours are almost over anyway and you need to spend a few nights in hospital" She said

"Oh alright then" I said sadly

"Lara can't I stay here with Sam for tonight please?" said Luke

"I don't know Luke" said Lara

"Go on Lara I'll look after him go on let him it's only one night" I pleaded with her.

"Ok then but you do everything Sam and the doctors tell you and be quiet because other people will be asleep. You'll be ok without pyjamas for one night won't you ?" she said

"Yes I will don't worry" Luke said

"Ok then be a good boy" she said as she gave Luke a big hug and a kiss on the cheek

"Nighty night big sister!" I said as she gave me a big hug and kiss goodnight too.

"I love you both sweet dreams." She said as she waved and she walked off down the ward.

"Bet you're tired huh baby?" I said to Luke

"No I'm not-ahhh..tired" he said as he let out a yawn

"Time for you to go to bed I think" I said smiling

"There's not another bed though." He said

"You're sleeping with me dummy" I said laughing and pulling back the covers so he could get in next to me. Before he could lie down a doctor in a white coat with a stethoscope around his neck was walking down the isle and he saw us and said "Sorry miss but visiting hours are now over he'll have to go now" gesturing at Luke

"He's my little brother and he's staying here with me" I said

"But bu-" the doctor said

"He's staying with me" I said again cutting him off mid-sentence.

The doctor looked annoyed and looked like he was going to try and say something again but he must've thought better of it and he walked off back down the wards closing the curtains around my bad before he did so.

Luke laid down next to me and I put my arm around him and he put his arms around me too and closed his eyes

"Sam?" he said

"Yeah?"

Never leave us again because I love you" he said

I smiled and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I

Promise I never will again little bro and I love you too" I said

I think we're packing for that trip in a couple of weeks when you're better." He said

"Lara told you" I said

"Yeah she did I cant wait" said Luke

"Neither can I" I said

"Goodnight Big sis" he said

"Nighty night little brother" I said switching out the light and kissing him again and making sure he was warm enough. Thinking about it I knew that I'd made a mistake today doing what I did but I knew I would never make that mistake again and never make a mistake in protecting Luke or Lara if I had to but I'm pretty sure she could take care of herself. With that I drifted into a peaceful sleep thinking of the trip ahead and more so thinking of Lara and Luke.

* * *

**Woah this was a dark chapter wasn't it ? I quite enjoyed writing it if i'm honest!. I wasn't actually going to kill Sam anyway and i thought i'd include some Spanish in it as in the first chapter it said that Lara and Luke both speak it fluently. Also if anyone reading this is Spanish or South American and speaks English and Spanish both fluently could you please message us on here at ! I'm sorry if it sounds stupid but Spanish is my favorite language and i am still learning i and i'd love to speak it with some people over messages! :D There was also a Japanese word in here (Shimatta,thanks to Ice cream for that as she can speak a little Japanese) which means shit hahha i thought Sam should have at least one Japanese word in here as that's what she is as she's Japanese American ! Next chapter is the start of the journey and where the actionm and shooting starts :D If anyone thinks i should make any changes to anything whether it be people or anything please tell me ! This is probs going to be one of the darkest chapters !**

**Thank you for reading Hasta la Victoria para siempre ! **

**Also for anyone who knows who Andres cepeda is here is a verse from one of his songs that i feel like putting! English translation is below ! :D**

**Que el mensaje llegue hasta ti  
Que te diga 'me arrepentí'  
Que te estoy pidiendo perdón  
Que no puedo olvidarte  
Que el mensaje te haga pensar  
Y que te convenza a regresar  
Estoy desesperado  
Cada día te extraño mas!**

**English Translation**

**The message gets to you**  
**I say 'regretted'**  
**I'm asking for forgiveness**  
**I can not forget**  
**What makes you think the message**  
**And to convince you to return**  
**I'm desperate**  
**Every day I miss you more!**

**The song was "El mensaje" which means "The message and it's by Andres Cepeda who is a very well known and popular Colombian singer who i quite like! I have some Colombian family too who really like him :D **

**Thanks for reading :D !**


End file.
